petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Petscop (channel)
This article is about the YouTube channel that the Petscop videos are posted on. For information about the series, see Petscop. For other uses, see Petscop (disambiguation). The YouTube channel titled "Petscop" was created on March 11, 2017 to host the videos of the Petscop series. In-universe, the channel was originally created by Paul to show recordings of a PlayStation game titled "Petscop" to his friend. However, sometime between the uploads of Petscop 10 and Petscop 11, he gave control of the channel to the fan-named Proprietors. About Page The following details the changes to the YouTube channel's about page. June 8, 2017: The description changed to the following: "Rainer" gave this gift to us on Christmas 1997 and 2000. It was the single longest day of our lives. We were all certain he was dead at the time. He had been missing since June 1997 and 2000. We're not as concerned about these things now. Please enjoy the recordings! We do. :) September 10, 2017: The following was amended to the bottom of the prior description: For now, there is nothing to do. We are waiting patiently for Paul! When the time comes, we will turn on the light. December 24, 2017: The description changed to the following: Everything we wish to say is below: The purpose of this YouTube channel is to preserve and display the recordings within the video game "Petscop" while keeping some of their content private. They were first given to us as a Christmas present, many years ago. The game had an interesting journey, before and after that day. Paul created some additional recordings in 2017 as a way to show Petscop gameplay to his friend. He created this account in order to upload those additional recordings in video format. He later passed ownership of the channel to us, but continued to record himself at our strong suggestion. Though he had issues with the arrangement, these have finally been settled. Please enjoy the recordings in Petscop! We do. :) April 1, 2018: The :) at the end of the description is replaced with :( for approximately 30 minutes. June 27, 2018: The following was amended to the bottom of the prior description: Update for 6/27: Paul is OK. His work is bearing fruit, and there will be a public compilation video of his "Attempts". He appreciates that people care about him so much. July 17, 2018: The prior amendment was removed from the description. October 31, 2018: The description changed to the following: Recordings of a video game. January 26, 2019: The description changed to the following: Some select "Petscop" recordings. In a way, recordings have the power to raise the dead. They're kind of scary. Currently hunting for hidden content. April 2, 2019: The description changed to the following: Some select "Petscop" recordings. In a way, recordings have the power to raise the dead. They're kind of scary. We finished our long Easter egg hunt. September 1, 2019: The description changed to the following: Some select "Petscop" recordings. In a way, recordings have the power to raise the dead. They're kind of scary. Thank you for watching. : ) November 15, 2019: The : ) at the end of the description is replaced with ; ). Avatar Content Content Creators Paul Paul's friend The Family Channel design gallery Channel_banner_1.jpg|Channel banner; plain image of the Newmaker Plane Pfp-default.jpg|Default Pfp-empty.png|Empty tunnel (Jun 8 2017 - Dec 24 2017) Pfp-car.png|Car in garage (Oct 30 2018 - Apr 4 2019) Pfp-egg.jpg|The egg (Apr 4 2019 - Apr 21 2019)